Love in Winter
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Kisah cinta Karin dan Kazune di musim dingin yang sangat menyedihkan karena ditentang oleh orangtua Karin dikarenakan perbedaan latar belakang keluarga./Aku ingin bersamamu./Jauh anak berandalan itu!/Hanya kau yang mengerti aku/Ayah tak pernah tahu perasaanku!/Kau hadiah Natal terindah./Aku pasti kembali./I love you for a thousand years./Bagaimana kisahnya? RnR please? One-shoot!


hi all~

kali ini saya buat fic spesial Natal, maaf ya kalo jelek dan ga nyambung. Abisnya waktunya mepet banget, jadi buru-buru gitu deh.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. GBU always ^^

hehehee, moga suka ya

* * *

**~Love in Winter~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu ( Tia )**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Kazune X Karin**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Romance ; Angst ; Family ; Friendship**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Himeka Kujyou, Kazuto Kujyou, Miyon, Kyu-chan.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ?**

**.**

**.**

**~Love in Winter~**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun seorang anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki sedang asik bercanda tawa, mereka adalah siswa yang sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Seperti biasa, mereka berdua selalu pulang berdua. Mereka berpegangan tangan begitu erat.

"Sebentar lagi Natal, apa harapanmu?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

"Mudah saja. Aku hanya ingin hidup lebih baik dan satu hal yang pasti, Aku ingin bersamamu hingga akhir menutup mata." jawab anak laki-laki yang bernama Kazune itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya anak perempuan itu kembali.

"Tentu saja. Kazune love Karin." ucapnya kembali, kemudian dia mencium pipi kanan anak perempuan yang bernama Karin itu.

"Kau ini, lagi-lagi seperti itu! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." kata Karin yang terkejut saat Kazune mencium pipinya.

"Si cantik marah. Maaf ya."

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Dingin sekali. Ayo cepat, nanti kita tidak bisa pulang karena terjebak salju seperti kemarin malam." ucap Karin yang mulai khawatir.

Kemudian, Kazune melepaskan mantel berwarna coklat miliknya dan memakaikan mantel itu kepada Karin.

"Iya, Aku tahu." jawab Kazune, "I love you" tambahnya kemudian.

Karin hanya tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Kazune. Kemudian ia melirik kearah mantel yang dipakaikan Kazune kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan mantelmu? Kau bisa mati kedinginan! Cepat pakai lagi, Aku sudah memakai mantel ku sendiri. Ini sudah cukup." kata Karin yang memaksa Kazune untuk memakai mantel itu lagi.

"Walau pun Aku bisa mati kedinginan, bagiku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan tetap hidup untukku." jawab Kazune, dan memakaikan mantel itu lagi pada kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Kita akan hidup untuk waktu yang lama. Pakailah, jika tidak Aku akan sangat marah padamu!"

"Kalau Aku tidak mau? Pakailah, kau itu sangat mudah sakit. Aku tidak mau melihatmu jatuh pingsan seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Jika tidak maka aku yang akan sangat marah padamu! Kau bahkan tidak menjawab perkataan ku tadi."

"I love you too" jawab Karin.

"Bagus, sekarang pakai mantel ini dengan baik." Kazune tersenyum dan terus menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, seperti biasa setelah makan malam Karin segera mandi dan mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya. Hanazono Karin adalah seorang anak tunggal yang berasal dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang lebih dari cukup. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha sukses, sementara ibunya seorang Dokter. Namun sayang, karena suatu hal ibunya meninggal dunia saat dia masih berumur 2 tahun. Karin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan laptop kesayangan atau dengan anjing peliharaannya dan juga 'Kazune Kujyou', yaitu laki-laki yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Saat dia sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, tiba-tiba Kyu-chan yaitu orang yang bekerja untuk keluarga Karin mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nona... Nona." ucapnya yang terus mengetuk pintu.

"Iya, ada apa Kyu-chan?" tanya Karin dari dalam kamar.

"Apa saya boleh masuk? Ayah anda menelpon, katanya Tuan Besar ingin bicara dengan anda nona." jawabnya.

"Baiklah, buka saja pintunya. Tidak dikunci kok." jelas Karin.

"Ini telponnya." Kyu-chan menyerahkan telpon tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Terimakasih." ucap Karin dengan lembut.

"_Hallo. Apa ini kau, Karin?" _tanya ayahnya.

"Iya, ini Aku Karin anakmu. Ada apa ayah?"

"_Kau ini, ayah menelpon malah bertanya ada apa. Tentu saja ayah mengkhawatirkan dirimu! Kau sudah makan malam?"_

"Sudah, ayah tidak perlu khawatir Kyu-chan telah merawatku sebaik mungkin. Dia merawat dan menjagaku seperti seorang ayah sekaligus seorang ibu. Dan ayah tidak perlu bertanya atau mengkhawatirkan Aku, apakah Aku merasa kesepian atau tidak. Karena walaupun Aku merasa kesepian, Aku sudah biasa dengan semua ini. Ayah lanjutkan pekerjaan ayah. Jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatan." jawab Karin sambil menahan tangis.

"_Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk mengeluarkan kalimat_ _kasar seperti itu? Teman-temanmu? Atau Kyu-chan yang melakukannya? Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan anak berandalan itu?"_

"Mereka bukan anak berandalan. Mereka semua punya nama! Tidak, bukan Kyu-chan. Kyu-chan sangat baik padaku, bagiku dia itu seperti ayah yang sebenarnya. Ini lah yang ingin ku katakan padamu dari dulu. Dia juga bukan anak berandalan, dia Kazune. Dia orang yang peduli padaku." jawab Karin.

"_Kau ini benar-benar...! Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa? Temanmu? Atau musuhmu? Aku ini ayahmu! Orang yang menjagamu! Kenapa sikapmu jadi begini?"_

"Ayah sendiri lah yang mengubah sikapku. Tanpa ayah sadari, semua yang ayah lakukan hanya lah membuat jarak kita semakin jauh. Terkadang Aku berpikir jika ayahku telah lama mati. Sekarang Aku tanya, apa ayah pernah ada waktu untukku? Natal 2 tahun yang lalu, Natal tahun lalu, saat pertemuan orangtua, atau Natal tahun ini. Apa ayah bisa pulang? Ayah tidak pernah ada waktu untukku! Bahkan disaat upacara kematian ibu, kau pun tak datang." jelas Karin pada ayahnya, sesekali dia menghela nafas.

"_Itu...Ayah, ayah minta maaf... Ayah harus bekerja, tapi semua ini juga demi dirimu. Aku bekerja mati-matian hanya untuk hidupmu. Jauhi mereka, terutama anak itu. Mereka hanya akan membuat hidupmu hancur dan lebih buruk."_

"Jika ayah menghubungiku hanya untuk membicarakan masalah ini, lebih baik ayah tak usah bicara denganku lagi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Maaf jika aku tak sopan, tapi lebih baik ayah melanjutkan pekerjaan ayah yang sangat banyak itu dan Aku melanjutkan semua tugas sekolah dan kehidupanku yang tidak penting bagi ayah."

"_Karin, apa kau marah pada ayah?"_

"As you know I always loving you, dad. Good night. I love you" ucap Karin, kemudian mematikan telponnya.

Dia menangis dan terus menangis karena kesal. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasanya dia pergi sekolah dengan mobil dan supir pribadinya. Entah mengapa, pagi ini wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan badannya juga sangat lemas.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ada apa Karin? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan hubunganmu dan Kazune?" tanya Himeka.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja sepertinya Aku akan sakit, mungkin karena kurang istirahat." jawab Karin.

"Hari ini ada jam tambahan, sebaiknya kau pulang lebih awal." tawar Yuuki.

"Tidak, Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi keadaanmu sedang tak baik. Apa Kazune tahu bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yuuki kembali.

"Tidak, tadi malam Aku hanya memberitahunya agar tidak menungguku. Karena kelas kita ada jam tambahan. Aku juga baru merasa tidak enak badan saat bangun tidur pagi ini. Aku mohon jangan beritahu dia. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Kami tidak akan memberitahunya. Oh ya, mantel baru ya?" tanya Miyon.

"Dibagian leher mantel ini tertulis KK, maksudnya apa?" tanya Himeka.

Karin hanya tersenyum, "Itu bukan mantelku." jawabnya.

"Mantel siapa?" tanya Yuuki.

"Apa mungkin mantelnya Kazune Kujyou?" tanya Miyon.

"Begitulah." jawabnya yang tersipu malu.

"So sweet." ucap yang lainnya, Karin hanya tersenyum.

Saat jam pelajaran tambahan, tiba-tiba saja setetes darah menetes di buku tulis Karin saat ia sedang mencatat sebuah materi.

"Apa ini? Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" batinnya.

"Karin, kau kenapa? Ada apa Karin?" tanya Himeka yang duduk satu bangku dengannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..." belum selesai ia bicara, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya kabur dan ia jatuh pingsan dikelas.

Untunglah Jin yang berada dibelakang Karin bisa tepat waktu, Karin pingsan tepat dipangkuan Jin sehingga kepalanya tidak terbentur di lantai kelas. Semua teman-teman Karin membawanya ke UKS yang ada disekolah tersebut. Mereka sangat cemas dengan keadaan Karin, kemudian salah satu teman Karin menghubungi ayahnya Karin dan memberitahu keadaan Karin yang sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, supir pribadi Karin dan dua orang yang telah di tugaskan ayahnya untuk menjemput Karin datang ke Sakuragaoka Academy,Karin yang baru sadarkan diri terlihat lemas dan pucat. Gadis yang mengenakan mantel coklat itu digendong untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Malampun tiba, seperti biasa Kazune mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk orang yang ia cintai.

To : My Lovely

Bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan? Kenapa kau tidak mengirimkan pesan untukku sepulang sekolah tadi? Apa ada masalah?

Kazune love Karin

Send this message

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak mengirimkan pesan untukku? Sudahlah, mungkin dia lelah." gumam Kazune, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Karin membalas sms Kazune.

From : My Lovely

Maaf Aku tidak memberimu kabar, hari ini aku benar-benar lelah. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, hari ini terasa begitu berat. Mungkin karena seharian ini Aku tidak bertemu denganmu?! Hahahaa :D

Reply this message

To : My Lovely

I miss you my love. Bagiku tidak apa-apa, walaupun kau tidak menghubungiku seharian atau bahkan kau mengabaikan sms dariku, yang terpenting adalah kesehatan dan juga kehidupanmu. Kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia.

Kazune love Karin

Send this message

From : My Lovely

Apa kau sangat menyukaiku? Kenapa harus Aku dan bukan yang lain?

Reply this message

To : My Lovely

Lebih dari 'suka', tapi aku mencintaimu. Secantik apapun dia, kalau Aku tidak merasa nyaman dan tidak ada perasaan itu, maka itu sia-sia saja. Bagiku kau itu sempurna. Karena Aku akan menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu.

Kazune love Karin

Send this message

Tak lama kemudian, Kazune langsung menelpon Karin.

"My lovely" ucap Kazune membuka pembicaraan.

"_Apa yang kau katakan? Tidak terdengar jelas." _

"My lovely." ucap Kazune kembali.

"_Apa?"_ tanya Karin kembali.

"My lovely." Kazune mengulang ucapannya.

Karin tertawa mendengar Kazune mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali sesuai permintaannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kazune.

"_Aku minta kau mengulang, kau benar-benar mengulangnya. Kau ini selalu bisa membuatku tadi hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya." _jawab Karin sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau tertawa? Apa kau senang?" tanya Kazune.

"_Tentu saja."_

"Baguslah kalau kau tertawa karena Aku. Aku senang. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau hanya mengerjaiku, tapi Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu berulang kali padamu." jelas Kazune.

"_Yang benar?"_ tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja." jawab Kazune. "Apa kau habis menangis? Atau sepertinya kau sedang sakit?" tambah Kazune.

"_Tidak, Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Dari suaramu terdengar seperti itu. Berhentilah berbohong."

"_Aku tidak berbohong sama sekali. Oh ya, mantelmu belum Aku kembalikan. Nanti akan ku kembalikan karena tadi Aku pakai kesekolah, mana boleh mengembalikan barang orang lain dalam keadaan kotor."_

"Tidak dikembalikan juga bukan masalah. Aku senang jika melihatmu menggunakan mantelku. Sebentar lagi Natal, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"_Apa ya? Aku ingin dapat hadiah yang spesial dari orang yang spesial. Dan satu hal yang pasti, Aku ingin hidupku lebih baik. Kau ingin hadiah yang seperti apa?"_

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Tuhan memberiku kau sebagai kado Natal yang paling indah, Natal kali ini adalah Natal yang paling indah disepanjang hidupku."

"_Karin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau seharusnya istirahat, bukannya telponan dengan orang lain..." "Iya ayah,aku mengerti." _terdengar suara seperti seseorang melarang Karin dan menyuruhnya untuk mematikan telpon. Dan dengan seketika telpon tersebut terputus secara tiba-tiba.

"Hallo, hallo... Karin, apa kauu...?" ucap Kazune. "Telponnya mati, ya sudahlah besok juga bisa bertemu disekolah." tambahnya.

Sementara itu Karin yang berada dirumahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ayah katakan, berhenti berhubungan dengan anak berandalan itu!"

"Dia bukan anak berandalan yah, namanya Kazune."

"Terserah mau Kazune kek, Kazine kek, ayah tidak peduli! Kau tahu, yang kau lakukan hanya membuang-buang waktumu saja! Pikirkan masa depanmu, ayah melakukan semua ini demi masa depanmu! Pikirkan ada ribuan jiwa yang menggantungkan hidupnya padamu. Kau satu-satunya putri ayah, kau juga lah yang akan mewarisi seluruh perusahaan ayah!"

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ayah. Aku ini sebenarnya putri ayah atau bukan? Atau Aku hanya ayah anggap sebagai robot penentu nasib perusahaan ayah?!"

"Kau ini benar-benar! Pikirkan semuanya baik-baik. Pikirkan bagaimana susahnya ayah dan ibumu bisa mendapatkan semua ini. Dan pada akhirnya semua ini juga untukmu, bukan untuk kami."

.

Karin tidak masuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari, bahkan saat sedang UTS maupun US pihak sekolah hanya memberikan soal dan menemani Karin mengerjakan soal tersebut dirumahnya. Saat teman-temannya datang kerumahnya untuk melihat keadaan Karin sekarang mereka malah di usir dengan cara paksa dan kasar oleh penjaga rumahnya Karin.

Begitu juga dengan Kazune, sms dan telpon darinya terus diabaikan.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Aku ingin bertemu mereka. Aku ingin melihat dia, orang yang sangat ku sukai. Maaf... Maafkan Aku." ucap Karin yang melihat dari jendela kamarnya para penjaga yang sedang mengusir teman-temannya untuk pergi dari rumahnya.

Saat Karin sedang terdiam, Kazuto kembali masuk kedalam kamar Karin.

"Makanlah, sudah lebih dari tiga hari ini kau tak makan apapun. Bagaimana bisa sembuh kalau terus seperti ini?" ucap Kazuto.

"Aku sembuh pun tak ada gunanya. Aku berharap jika Natal kali ini Tuhan Yesus mencabut nyawaku!"

"Kau ini, tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu! Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi bagaimana dengan ayah? Kau tidak memikirkan ayah?"

"Apa sudah cukup puas kau mempermainkan hidupku? Melarang ku untuk berteman dengan mereka, bahkan kau juga membuat hidup Kazune menderita?! Kau ayah yang luar biasa! Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, Aku juga akan sekolah ke luar negeri. Tapi hanya ada satu permintaan terakhirku padamu, Aku harap kau menepati janji." ucap Karin.

.

.

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu sedang bersiap-siap, menggunakan salah satu pakaian terbaiknya, yaitu sebuah dress berwarna putih dan juga merapikan dandanannya. Dia merapikan rambut panjangnya yang indah, kemudian memakaikan sebuah hiasan rambut yang berwarna putih, dia juga memberikan sedikit make-up pada wajahnya.

Setelah selesai, Karin mengambil sepatu, tas, dan juga mantelnya yang berwarna putih. Kemudian, dia teringat akan satu mantel, yaitu mantel milik kekasihnya dengan tersenyum dia mengambil mantel itu juga.

"Hari ini, adalah hari terakhir. Hari ini juga Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya dan akan pergi ketempat yang jauh. Tepat, satu hari sebelum hari Natal. Maafkan Aku." batin wanita cantik itu, kemudian dia masuk kedalam mobil berwarna putih miliknya.

Terlihat dari kejauhan, seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk termenung menunggu kehadiran seseorang disebuat taman yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Karin dan Kazune. Ya, siapa lagi laki-laki itu jika bukan Kazune Kujyou, dia sedang menunggu Karin.

Karin berjalan menghampiri Kazune, angin berhembus begitu lembut membelai rambut indah Karin. Kazune yang sadar akan kedatangan Karin hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Karin. Mereka berjalan begitu pelan, seolah waktu terhenti. Hingga mereka berdua bertemu tepat di tengah-tengah sebuah jembatan yang biasa mereka kunjungi jika pulang bersama.

"Hari ini, kau terlihat sangat cantik." puji Kazune sambil memegang wajah cantik Karin dengan lengan kirinya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda." Karin balik memuji Kazune yang saat itu menggunakan mantel berwarna putih juga.

"Kenapa warna pakaian kita bisa sama? Jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengikuti ku ya?" ucap Kazune yang mengajak Karin bercanda.

"Enak saja, tidak. Untuk apa Aku mengikutimu? Seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain saja! Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar yang lain ya?"

"Mana buktinya kalau Aku bisa menemukan wanita lain yang sempurna seperti kau. Kau ini sengaja bertanya begitu karena ingin dipuji oleh ku, benarkan?"

Karin tertawa, "Maafkan semua yang telah dilakukan ayahku. Aku dan ayahku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti siapapun. Dia hanya ingin..."

"Melindungimu. Benarkan? Setiap orangtua hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Kau beruntung, kau masih mempunyai ayah. Tapi aku? Ayahku sudah lama meninggal, sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Sekarang jaga lah ayahmu, jangan pernah membatah semua yang ia inginkan, itu juga demi kebaikanmu." jelas Kazune, kemudian dia mengusap kepala Karin.

"Kau tidak marah sedikitpun? Aku pikir kau akan membenciku."

"Tentu saja tidak, tidak mungkin aku benci pada calon istriku sendiri." jawab Kazune sambil tertawa.

"Calon istri?" tanya Karin yang kaget.

Kazune menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin bersamamu hingga tua. Kita akan menikah di bulan Desember, tepatnya dimusim dingin beberapa tahun yang akan datang nanti." jawabnya dengan serius.

Karin hanya menatap wajah Kazune, kemudian dia tersenyum.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, berfoto, bermain, membuat boneka salju, hingga mengunjungi beberapa toko mainan. Langit mulai gelap, menandakan hari telah sore, lebih tepatnya hampir menjelang malam. Kazune mengajak Karin pergi kesebuah restorant untuk makan bersama.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Karin heran.

"Tentu saja untuk makan. Restorant ini terkenal memiliki makanan yang enak, dan beruntungnya lagi Paman pemilik restorant ini kenalan ibuku." jawab Kazune. "Nah, duduk disini dengan manis. Berhenti bertanya dan jangan cerewet." tambah pria berambut pirang itu.

Karin hanya terdiam dan mengikuti perkataan Kazune.

"Malam ini adalah malam Natal, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kazune pada Karin.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini semua hadiah Natal yang terindah."

"Kau jangan kemana-mana, tunggu direstorant ini dan nikmati makanannya. Aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Pergi kemana? Aku ikut." jawab Karin sambil memegang lengan kiri Kazune.

Kazune hanya tersenyum, "Diluar sangat dingin, hanya sebentar, lima menit hanya lima menit. Jika terjadi sesuatu sms Aku dan jika aku belum kembali juga katakan saja pada Paman yang ada direstorant ini. Aku pasti kembali." jelas Kazune.

Kazune pergi entah kemana, Karin hanya duduk termenung. Sesekali dia melihat kearah jam dinding yang ada di restorant tersebut, dia juga mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bermaksud untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Namun ternyata orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Karin yang melihat kedatangan Kazune menitikan airmata dan dia langsung memeluk Kazune.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku menunggu sudah lebih dari lima menit! Aku kira kau meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku hampir mati karena ketakutan."

"Maaf, tadi toko mainannya ramai jadi tidak bisa cepat-cepat." jawab Kazune.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Karin heran.

"Hadiah untukmu, ambillah." Kazune memberikan sebuah teddy bear berwarna merah muda yang ukurannya bisa dibilang lumayan besar. Dileher boneka itu terdapat sebuah kalung yang berinisialkan KK.

"Untukku? Bagaimana bisa kau... Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Tentu saja bisa, bukan Kazune kalau tidak bisa memberikan kejutan pada orang yang ku cintai." jawabnya.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai begini." jawab Karin yang merasa tidak enak.

"Apa Aku tidak boleh memberikan hadiah pada pacarku sendiri? Apa kau tidak suka dengan boneka dan juga kalungnya?" tanya Kazune.

"Bukan tidak suka, Aku sangat menyukainya. Terimakasih banyak, kalungnya sangat indah."

Kazune memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher Karin, kemudian mereka menghabiskan makan malam bersama direstorant tersebut. Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya, tepat dihari Natal Karin telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Amerika sesuai dengan perjanjian dengan ayahnya. Namun ayahnya telah pergi lebih awal. Pagi ini dia menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya lagi, karena tidak ada ayahnya tentu ini kesempatan besar, dia meminta teman-temannya untuk datang kerumahnya.

Karin menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi pada teman-temannya.

"Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya, kami turut sedih atas pindahnya kau dari tempat ini." ucap Miyon.

"Tetap hubungi Aku, jangan hapus foto dan juga video saat kita bersama." pinta Himeka.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian semua." jawab Karin yang memeluk kedua sahabat baiknya. Kemudian dia melihat kearah Jin, "Jin, terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya. Walau persahabatan kita bisa dibilang sangat singkat tapi terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkan ku disaat Aku jatuh pingsan." ucap Karin pada Jin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Bukan masalah. Kita semua sahabat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, disekolahmu yang baru nanti jangan sampai pingsan lagi. Disana tidak ada Aku, Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkanmu lagi. Hahaa" jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Karin hanya tersenyum. Kemudian Jin kembali bicara, "Tapi bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Kazune Kujyou, apa dia sudah tahu masalah ini? Kau akan pindah ketempat yang jauh, bagaimana dengan Love in Winter kalian?" tambah Jin.

"Kazune, Love in Winter. Semua itu akan tetap sama. Kemarin kami menambahkan beberapa foto di album foto yang kami beri nama Love in Winter, kami juga telah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entahlah, jika harus berakhir yasudah, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Oh ya, ini hadiah Natal untuk kalian. Merry Christmas my best friends."

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa menyiapkan hadiah untuk kami semua." ucap Miyon.

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, Kyu-chan datang dan memberitahu jika sudah waktunya untuk pergi.

"Maaf nona, sebaiknya anda pergi sekarang. Karena sudah waktunya." ucap Kyu-chan.

Karin tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku tahu."

Barang-barang telah di rapikan dan dimasukkan kedalam mobil yang akan membawa Karin menuju Amerika. Teman-teman Karin memeluknya dengan sangat erat, mengatakan beberapa kalimat terakhir dan mengambil beberapa foto bersamanya.

"Goodbye my Princess, Merry Christmas and I know God bless you always." kata Jin sambil berjabat tangan dengan Karin. Karin hanya tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun airmatanya tetap mengalir.

"Baiklah, Aku harus segera pergi. Jaga diri kalian, jangan sampai sakit seperti Aku." pesan Karin pada sahabatnya.

.

.

Saat diperjalanan, dia meminta sebuah permintaan untuk yang terakhir pada supir dan beberapa orang yang ditugaskan ayahnya untuk menemaninya. Dia meminta untuk berhenti sebentar disebuah Gereja tua yang biasanya dia datangi bersama Kazune. Saat dia membuka kedua buah pintu Gereja tersebut, dia melihat seorang pria sedang duduk berlutut sambil berdoa kepada –Nya.

Pria itu adalah Kazune, mereka berdua sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu pagi ini. Sebelum Kazune pergi untuk liburan ke rumah ibunya, dan sebelum Karin pergi ke Amerika.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Karin.

"Aku sengaja datang lebih awal." jawab Kazune sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Karin, karena dia melihat pakaian Kazune yang sangat rapi dan dia melihat beberapa tas yang berisikan barang-barang milik kekasihnya.

Kazune melirik kearah tas yang sengaja dia letakkan di lantai, "Kau tahu karena benda ini ya? Aku hanya pergi keluar kota, hanya untuk liburan kali ini. Aku merindukan ibuku." jelas Kazune.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Mungkin sangat merindukanmu." ucap Karin, kemudian dia menangis.

"Kenapa menangis? Ini bukan pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Atau aku batalkan saja liburanku kali ini? Kau ingin menghabiskan liburan bersamaku?" tanya Kazune.

"Entahlah, airmatanya keluar begitu saja. Jangan, jangan kau batalkan. Ibu mu pasti sudah menunggu lama untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk hidupmu. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi." jelas Karin.

"Apa kau mau pergi berlibur?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika." jawab Karin pelan.

"Untuk berlibur? Kapan kembali?"

"Bukan, tapi Aku pindah ke Amerika. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti mu. Mencintai aku apa adanya, mengenalmu adalah mimpi terindah didalam hidupku." ucap Karin, kemudian dia menangis.

"Apa kau pergi untuk bersekolah? Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" tanya Kazune dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. Maaf. I love you for a thousand years."

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja para boddyguard Karin masuk kedalam Gereja tersebut dan membawa pergi Karin dengan paksa.

"Kazune..." ucap Karin yang terus memanggil nama pria berambut pirang itu, mereka terus berpegangan tangan. Walau pun Kazune juga telah di halangi oleh beberapa penjaga yang lain.

"Karin..."

Karin segera dibawa pergi dengan mobil pribadinya. Kazune terus berlari berusaha mengejar mobil tersebut, namun usahanya sia-sia saja.

.

Sore pun tiba, sejak kejadian itu Kazune tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun. Dia hanya duduk terdiam di dalam Gereja tua tersebut.

"Kujyou, Kujyou...! Dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah mencarimu disetiap sudut kota ini! Aku menelpon mu lebih dari 20 kali, kenapa tidak kau angkat?" Jin Kuga tiba-tiba datang dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kazune melihat kearah Jin, kemudian dia bertanya "Apa benar? Memangnya ada hal penting apa sampai kau mencariku?"

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Jin menjawab pertanyaan Kazune. "Karin..."

"Ada apa dengan Karin? Dia pergi ke Amerika bukan? Aku sudah mengetahuinya." jawab Kazune dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat ingin pergi ke Bandara. Sekarang jasadnya telah berada dirumah. Ayahnya juga sudah dalam perjalanan pulang." jelas Jin dengan nada yang pelan.

Mendengar penjelasan Jin, perasaan Kazune seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Seolah tak percaya tentang apa yang didengarnya. Jin membawa Kazune menuju rumahnya Karin.

Suasana rumah berwarna putih itu sangatlah berbeda dengan biasanya, ada banyak orang yang datang melihat Karin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kazune berjalan mendeti Karin yang sekarang tertidur kaku didalam sebuah peti mati yang juga berwarna putih.

Dia menangis melihat kekasihnya yang telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kau, seandainya Aku tahu tadi adalah saat terakhir kita untuk bertemu mungkin Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Kau bahkan masih memakai kalung yang ku berikan. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila."

Kazune terus menggenggam tangan Karin dengan begitu erat, seolah tak percaya. Dia menangisi kekasihnya yang telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kazune, kau harus sabar. Kau harus bisa merelakannya." nasehat Miyon.

"Natal terburuk yang pernah ada. Jangan lakukan upacara pemakaman, dia belum mati. Dia tidak meninggal! Dia hanya tertidur, tertidur karena kelelahan."

Semua orang mencoba untuk menenangkan Kazune, malam pun tiba. Ayahnya Karin telah datang untuk menemui putri satu-satunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kenapa kau pergi untuk selamanya? Ayah menyesal, seharusnya ayah membiarkanmu untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo bersama dengan teman-temanmu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah melarangmu melakukan apa yang kau sukai. Aku tak pernah membahagiakanmu. Aku telah gagal menjadi ayah."

"Paman tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Paman bekerja demi Karin. Mungkin ini yang terbaik." ucap Himeka yang terus menangis.

"Bapa, kenapa kau ambil putriku dihari yang seperti ini? Natal? Natal apa ini? Banyak orang bilang ada banyak keajaiban yang akan terjadi dihari seperti ini, tapi nyatanya? Kau menghancurkan hidupku Tuhan! Kenapa kau mengambil putriku yang tidak berdosa? Jika aku salah maka hukumlah aku, Kau telah mengambil istri dan putriku! Seharusnya aku yang mati, bukan mereka!"

"Tuan Besar, Anda tidak boleh seperti itu. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Nona Karin adalah anak yang baik, saya tahu dia pasti telah bersama Allah Bapa di surga." ucap Kyu-chan.

Kazune keluar untuk mencari angin, dia berdiri di sebuah jembatan yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Karin. Mengingat semua kenangannya.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Dia berjalan entah kemana, pandangannya kosong dan seperti orang bodoh. Saat dia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil yang melintas menabraknya.

Darah bercucuran di jalan, tubuhnya tergeletak di jalan tersebut. Matanya masih terbuka dan mulutnya terus mengeluarkan darah.

"K-... Ka-rinn... K-, K... Ka... Kazune love Karin. Love in Winter." dia terus mengeluarkan kalimat itu dikeadaannya yang sekarat. Jin yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung segera menghubungi teman-teman yang lain dan juga dia menelpom Ambulance untuk segera datang menyelamatkan nyawa sahabatnya.

Namun, usaha itu sia-sia saja. Nyawa pria berambut pirang itu tak berhasil diselamatkan. Dia meninggal saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Semua orang menangis kepergian kedua orang sahabat baik mereka. Upacara pemakaman Karin dan Kazune di lakukan secara bersamaan, mereka juga dimakamkan di pemakaman milik keluarga besar Karin.

"Apa ini yang disebut cinta sejati?" tanya Himeka.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka bersatu untuk selamanya di tempat indah yang bernama surga." jawab Jin sambil meletakkan sebuah bunga di pemakaman Karin.

"Mereka sangat luar biasa, walau pun banyak yang menginginkan mereka berpisah namun mereka tetap bersama hingga akhir. Cinta mereka bersatu, mungkin mereka sudah di takdirkan bersama."

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**~Love in Winter~**

**.**

**.**

**© Tia**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
